1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a liquid crystal panel having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) are thin display devices, and the liquid crystal panels are the key components of the LCD. The liquid crystal panel usually includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Currently, vertical alignment (VA) mode LCDs may include the liquid crystal having the characteristic, such as negative dielectric, to form the liquid crystal layer. With respect to the VA mode LCDs, when the voltage is not applied thereto, the liquid crystal molecules are vertical to the arrangement of the conductive glass. However, serious color washout may occur when the viewing angle is large, and this is usually solved by adopting the pixel structure of multi domain.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional pixel structure includes a passivation layer 1 and a pixel electrode. Specifically, the passivation layer 1 includes a groove structure 3 having a plurality of recess portions 3a and a protrusion portion 3b between two recess portions 3a. The pixel electrode 2 covers on the recess portions 3a and the protrusion portion 3b and is substantially a continuous surface. As shown in FIG. 1, a center of the passivation layer 1 is considered as an original point of a X-axis and a Y-axis for dividing the passivation layer 1 into a first field 1a, a second field 1b, a third field 1c, and a fourth field 1d. The tilting angles of the recess portions 3a and the protrusion portion 3b of the groove structure 3 are different in the first field 1a, the second field 1b, the third field lc, and the fourth field 1d. Correspondingly, the pixel electrode 2 covering on the recess portions 3a and the base-color sub-pixels includes a plurality of stripe-like electrodes having different tilting angle respectively in the first field 1a, the 11b, the third field 1c, and the fourth field 1d, which contributes to resolve the color shift issue when the viewing angle is large.
However, the shape of the edge portion of the pixel electrode 2 are similar, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. That is, regardless along the X-axis or the Y-axis, the edge portions of the pixel electrode 2 are step-like structure. As such, the liquid crystal molecules may align differently. With respect to the liquid crystal panel, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules begins from the center of the pixel electrode and then the liquid crystal molecules in a rim may tilt. If the liquid crystal molecules are not aligned orderly, the disorder dark-stripe area may occur, and the light transmission rate of the liquid crystal panel may be reduced.